Sacrifice
by Let Me Express
Summary: Jamie Blake is a 16 year old girl who is starting her sophomore year with her bestfriend Dylan Byran. She is regular girl who crushes on cute guys and loves to watch romance movie. Everything starts to change when she meets Matthew Scott a mysterious hottie who has a big secret. Will she Sacrifice her life just to find out whats the secret?


"Come and help me find a cute dress for school tomorrow" Dylan yelled from the back of her favorite store. "I thought you already have a outfit ready for first day of school" I walked to the back of the store to meet her and start looking for a dress. "Jamie Im not looking for a dress for me" She picked out a short dress out of the racket. "Its for you!" She smiled big and shoved the dress in my arms. I sign, "If its for me then why is it your size?" I put one eyebrow up. "No, Its OUR size if you dont stop wearing one size bigger to cover curves. Come On Jamie your so beautiful! You have blonde hair and green hazel eyes with Killer legs! I envy you so much!" All I could do is laugh at her point of view. "What'so funny?" She crossed her arms over her chest with one eyebrow up. "How do you envy me when I envy you? You have long beautiful brown hair and sea blue eyes with killer curves your not afraid to show" I gave her back the dress and looked for something else.  
"I knew it your always jealous of me!" She pointed her index finger in my face. "Evertime you look at me I see the evil glare you give me" She scowled.  
I giggled and moved her finger out of my face. "Oh Dylan, Im not Stacy Millers!" We both laughed really hard. Stacy Millers is a tall blonde who thinks Dylan is a ho and Im a dork end of story.  
"I really hate her and not just hate her I mean I really hate her with a passion!" She looked through dresses violenty. "Maybe this year is going to be different?" I suggested.  
"It can be if you change alittle bit of your self. Jamie you cant keep hiding your faces in books and stay home watching romance movies when your Dad falls asleep. You have to be the insane person I know and love!" She went into a fitting room. I sign and im alright starting to regret what im about to say.  
"Fine! If that will make your sophomore year more fun" I looked down on the floor like I always do when im not sure what I just agreed to. "Really?" Dylan rushed out the fitting room with a cute pink dress on. I just nodded. She start twirling her hips round and round like a little victory dance. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at her. Then me and Dylan turned our head to the front of the store where we hear whistling and its Johnny Becker. "Getting hotter every year Dylan keep it up!" Dylan stopped dancing and winked at him. "Called me" He yelled out while Jake Bells pushed him off while smiling his perfect teeth. Dylan hit my arm and pointed to him. Jake Bells a football and baseball player and my crush since 6th grade when we kissed at a truth or dare game. Best day of my life!  
"Go talk to him" She said while going to change out of the dress.  
"I cant! I get nervous even looking at him" I sat down on a chair infront of the fitting room waiting. She stepped out wearing her clothes and grabbed a pink and purple dress and went to pay for it. "You had a crush on him forever and you KISSED him in 6th grade" She elbowed me in my stomach with a big grin on her face. "But your scared to say a simple Hello?" She gave money to Casey a girl who goes to our school and works here. "Dylan Byran and Jamie Blake how im not suprised to see your here" She popped her gum and gave Dylan her change back.  
"Casey I dont have time to fight with you right now but lets continue this tomorrow in math" Dylan and me start walking out of the store. "I should be working there instead of being a stupid waiter at the diner restaurant" We start walking to her car and start going to my house. "Hey! At least we can eat free there for breakfast,lunch, dinner, and even dessert when we are on our shift" Trying to make her feel better while searching for my phone. "Yeah but I love clothes and shoes more!" She stopped at a red light. I found my phone and called my Dad. "Hey Dad Dylan and me are finish doing our school shopping and coming home right now" "What up " Dylan yelled in my ear while cutting me off. "Im leaving a voicemail dummy." "Oh then nevermind" She yelled in my ear once again. "Anyways pick some dinner on the way home. There is nothing in the house to eat and Dylan and me are straving Love you" I hung up the phone and put it in my front pocket. We finally arrived at my house and entered in my living room. I dropped my bags and keys on the floor because im too exhausted and laid on my couch. "What are you doing?" Dylan stand infront of the tv. "What does it look like im doing? relaxing and watching tv" I tried to flip the channel. "No. No. We have to find you a outfit tomorrow. Let's go" She grabbed my arm and dragged me up to my room while I was groaning. "Ok I bought you a purple dress that you left downstairs" She shaked her head while looking through my two door closet. "I dont wear dresses" I sat on my bed watching her. "Well tomorrow you are. Im wear my pink dress and your going to wear your purple dress." She start clapping her hands like she always do when she thinks of a idea. "Fine but im not wearing high heels!" "Then what are shoes are you going to wear?" I start staring at the shoes in my closet with a big grin and she looked where I was staring and start shaking her head. "You are not wearing sneakers!" "But they are comfortable and come on im actually wearing a dress for you" "Fine! Now what are you going to do with your hair?" She touched my hair. "I have to fix my hair too?" I put my hands on my hair. "Duh! You should put it down!" She clapped her hands again. "Ok fine whatever. Are we done now?" She just nodded. Then we hear the front of door open. "Jamie I'm Home" My Dad's voice traveled to my room. "Finally dinner is here!" I ran downstairs and saw my Dad tripping over our shopping bags. "Jamie how many times did I tell you to stop leaving your things on the ground?" He moved my bags around with his foot. "Sorry. I keep forgetting and I was tired and hungry!" My Dad give me the food bag. "I got burgers and fries". He came and sat infront of tv flipping to the football channel. I grabbed three sodas and give one to my Dad and Dylan. "What did you girls buy?" Dad took a bite out of his burger. "Clothes and more clothes" Dylan took a sip out of her soda. "Of course clothes" My dad took another bite out of his burger. When we finally finish eating Dylan went home and my Dad still watching the football game. I went to take a shower and got dressed in my pajamas. I start brushing my hair until I saw a shadow in my window through my mirror. I put my glasses on to make sure I saw something but there was nothing. I guess Im just really tired and start imagining things. I laid on my bed and fell asleep waiting for my alarm to ring so I can wake up for my nightmare called Highschool.


End file.
